the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladies' Night
Ladies' Night is the eighth episode of season one of The Cleveland Show. It is the eighth episode, overall. Synopsis Donna has a hard time, getting along with the wives of Cleveland's friends. Meanwhile, bullies nominate Junior for class president as a joke. Plot Cleveland and Donna get together with the neighbors, but while Cleveland is enjoying himself, Donna is less than thrilled and gives Cleveland the cold shoulder. When invited to spend more times with the neighbors, Donna decided to sneak out and spend more time with her old friends at a single mothers gathering. Getting away from Cleveland helps spark the relationship. Cleveland finds out that she wasn't spending time with the other wives but gets distracted. While on a day out tubing down a river with the kids, Cleveland stumbles across Donna and her friends who are shocked to find out shes married. Donna is forced to tell the truth to Cleveland who is at first angry but after spending some time away, comes to realize just how much he cares for Donna. He hatches a plan to help Donna get back together with her friends by acting like a jerk by convincing her friends that their marriage won't last long. Meanwhile, Cleveland Jr. is nominated as a joke for Student Council President. Afraid of looking bad if he looses, Rallo comes to his aid as his campaign manager. When their efforts at slander don't produce enough results, Rallo attempts to pass off Cleveland Jr. as blind. During a presentation, Cleveland Jr. sees that his opposing candidate's life is in danger and saves him, exposing his vision but inspires his opposition to withdraw from the race, leaving Cleveland Jr. as Student Council President. Having achieved his goal, Rallo retires as campaign manager. Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Cleveland Junior *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Arianna the Bear *Kendra Krinklesac *Fabriza *Yvette *Principal Farquhare *Oliver Wilkerson Minor Roles *Derek *Laine *Reggie *Ernie Krinklesac *Federline Jones *Walt *Julius *Mr. Flippers *Andy Wachowski *Ryan Sanderson *Athena *Raymond the Bear (Mentioned) *Robert Jones (Mentioned) Quotes :Cleveland: I can't believe you've never been to Tim's pad before. :Donna: Arianna was pretty judgmental about me being a single mother. She always used to ask me how it felt to tear apart the fabric of American society? :Cleveland: Well, how did it feel? ---- :Cleveland: Who's your friend, Holt? :Holt: Names Fabrizia. Doesn't speak English. But check out those front air bags, huh? I'm gunna get in a wreck tonight. ---- :Cleveland: Oh, I'm a girl. I'm bad at games and math ... and comedy. :laughing caveman shows up at the table :Laughing Caveman: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. ---- :Donna: He's married to Katie Holmes ... He was in Ricky Business, Top Gun, Jerry Macguire, and Rainman ... jumped on Oprah's couch! ... Ugh, you gotta be kidding me. He's a Scientologist! :Kendra: offscreen My Name is Earl? ---- :Derek: Dude, I nominated your brother as a joke. :Roberta: Aw, that's mean. :Laine: Can you imagine him running for president? :Reggie: I can't imagine him running, period! :teenage laughing caveman is shown in the room :Teenage Laughing Caveman: Heh heh heh heh heh heh. ---- :walks in on Cleveland arguing with his sex doll :Cleveland: Rallo, you are having a dream. ---- :Single Party Girl: Donna Tubbs! We haven't seen you in so long, we thought you'd run off and found yourself a man! :Donna: Girl, do I look like I have a husband and an overweight stepson? ---- :Donna: Ugh, enough about Robert. How's your ex? :Yvette: Girl, we still fighting over custody of the kids. :Donna: Really? :Yvette: Yeah, he still wants me to take 'em! ---- :laughing caveman laughs at Yvette and Donna's joke :Female Laughing Caveman: Heh heh heh heh heh heh. ---- :guy slips in between Donna and Yvette at a nightclub :White Guy: Uh-oh, Oreo alert. Cream filling anyone? ---- :Cleveland: You really saved our skin, Mr. Flippers. :Mr. Flippers: Sure did. See you later peoples. Stay dry! :Flippers flies away, leaving behind a magical trail of rainbow :Everybody: Thank you Mr. Flippers. ---- :Farquhare hosts the presidential election between a blind guy and a deaf guy :Principal Farquhare: Alright. to Oliver He's deaf. to Junior He's blind. And for the next forty minutes, I need you all to the audience to be mute. ---- :Junior: To the special needs kids, who's lunchtime antics entertain us all. Trivia *This is Donna's first time going to the Bear House, after all her years of living next door to them. This is because Arianna didn't allow single mothers into her house, believing them to be sinful against traditional Christian marriages and not wanting such Satanism in her house. *It's revealed that Donna used to be best friends with a single party girl, named Yvette, during her divorce with Robert. She and Yvette were part of a group of party girls, who talked trash about men, while desperately trying find one. *Cleveland has an inflatable sex doll named Dolly. *Junior becomes student council president. Cultural References *The correct answer to Donna's celebrity is Tom Cruise. But Kendra thinks it's Jason Lee of "My Name is Earl". *Cleveland Jr.'s original idea for his slogan "What Can Brown Do For You?" is the slogan for United Parcel Service (UPS). *Cleveland Jr.'s campaign poster is patterned after Shepard Fairey's HOPE / Obama image used as President Barack Obama's campaign poster. Rallo also suggests that he changes his slogan to "Yes We Canned Ham!" in a parody of Obama's "Yes We Can!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Donna Episodes Category:Arianna Episodes Category:Kendra Episodes Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Junior Episodes Category:Oliver Episodes Category:Yvette Episodes